Elphaba Thropp and Me
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: What happens to 14 year old Annabella Grace when Elphaba Thropp comes to her father's hospital and has to stay with her and her family until they can find a way to send her back to Oz. MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Did I really just see Elphaba?

Hi! My name is Annabella. I am 14 years old and I am going to tell you about the day that changed my life forever! That was the day that Elphaba Thropp (Yes, the Elphaba Thropp from Wicked) came to my dad's hospital.

It was one sunny June afternoon. My dad owns a hospital in New York. I was working at the reception table when an ambulance drove up to the entrance. Two men came out of the ambulance and carried a woman on a stretcher. As they were carrying her in, I couldn't get a good look at her, but I could have sworn that the woman was green. Emerald green! I overheard the conversation that the 2 men were having with my father.

"Yes… found in the woods… not sure what happened… needs special attention right away."

While the men were away, I snuck out from behind the desk. As I got a better look at the woman, I saw that she was indeed green. She was moaning and I felt very sorry for her. I am obsessed with Wicked and know how much she has been through. She opened her eyes, and when she saw me, she tries to sit up. She was so tired that as soon as she got up, she collapsed back down. She started to breath hard. I tried to comfort her. I starting to say something, "You're Elph-" but then my father yelled,

"Bella, step away from the patient!"

I did as I was told and the green woman who I knew was definitely Elphaba Thropp was carried into the emergency room.


	2. She's Coming to my House!

My dad came out of the emergency room about two hours later.

"Is she okay?" I asked him

"Is who okay?" my dad replied.

"The woman. The green women that was taken into the operating room."

"Oh, yes, she's fine. Nothing broken. She does have some strange cuts on her back that I'm concerned about. But, other than that, she is fine."

"Thank goodness. Dad, do you know she is?"

My dad thought for a moment. "Well, there's only one person in the world that has green skin. My guess would be that she is …"

"Elphaba Thropp!" I finish for him.

"Yes, it's highly unlikely, but it's possible."

"Is she alright? How did she get here? Can I go in and see her?" I asked so fast that it sounded like one big word.

"Not right now, Bellie. She's sleeping."

Just then, Dr. Parks, the doctor that examined Elphaba with my dad, came out. "Ah, James, there you are. I have a bit of news to tell you. Apparently, Miss Thropp will need to go home. She keeps mumbling something about Oz in her sleep. Unfortunately, I will not be able to take her to my house. Would you and your wife be able to look after her until we can find out where she lives?

"She lives in Oz!" I told him.

"Um…." My father started.

"Please, Daddy?" I ask, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes I can. My dad can't say no to the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but only for a little while." He said

"Yes!" I must have shouted really loudly, because I earned a _shhhhhhhhh_ from everyone in the waiting room. I can't wait to be able to talk to Elphaba.


	3. Elphaba Settles in Sort of

The next day, I was allowed to see Elphaba. When I went into the room, she was sleeping. She had a tear-stained face and was mumbling something about Oz. Now that I was in the room alone with her, I was able to get a better look at her. Her long raven like hair was a tangled mess. She was very thin and looked scared, even in her sleep. I squeezed her hand to try to comfort her. What she said next gave me even more of a reason to identify her as Elphaba.

"Glin… Glinda?" She said with a smile. When she woke up and realized that I wasn't Glinda and she wasn't in Oz, that smile disappeared quicker than you could say 'Sweet Oz'.

"You're not…" she began.

"No, I'm sorry. But while we're here, let me just say what an honor it is to meet you in person. My name is Annabella Grace, but my friends call be Bella, and you can to." Elphaba stared at me as if my head were spinning. I hope I didn't scare her with my extreme perkiness.

"I-I-I-I'm Elph…" We were interrupted by the door opening and my dad entering.

"Ah, I see you're awake," he said to the still half-asleep Elphaba.

"My name is Doctor James Hanns and I will be looking after you for the next few weeks. I see you have already met my daughter, Bella."

Elphaba looked very frightened by the man in the doctor's lab coat. As my dad came closer, Elphaba inched farther away from him, until she was at the edge of the bed.

"Here is what we are going to do," my father said, noticing that Elphaba didn't want him to come any closer and started to back up. "To give you a more confortable recovery setting, I will be taking you to my house to recover. It's very peaceful. I think that you will enjoy it." Elphaba seemed to calm down and settle back into the bed. "When would you like to leave?"

"Today!" Elphaba said as soon as my dad finished his sentence.

"Alright, we can leave… today." I could tell that my dad had not expected her to answer so quickly and want to leave so early.

Later that day, Elphaba was discharged from the hospital. She seemed to be more calm. My mom had brought the car around to the front of the hospital and we all got in. My dad sat in the front and Elphaba and I sat in the back. We have a blue mini-van, so there was a lot of extra room. The car ride home was very quiet. Elphaba just looked out the window. She looked about 23 or 24 years old and still had a youthful glow in her face. After about 30 minutes of this uncomfortable silence, we finally returned home. Our house is a big white-bricked house, complete with 2 floors, a basement and an attic, 3 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. My mom helped Elphaba out of the car and the two of them headed into the house. I followed them, until my father pulled me pack.

"Remember, Annabella," he started, "Elphaba is very tired. We must make her feel at home. If she doesn't want to talk about her past, please don't make her."

"Okay, Dad. I understand." I sighed.

"That's my good girl." He kissed my forehead and we followed my mom and Elphaba into the house.

Elphaba's eyes widened when she saw the interior of the house. There was a grand piano in the corner of the living room, a big Flat – screened TV on the wall, and a lot of cat, flower and horse paintings. She stiffened up.

"Bella, dear, why don't you show our house guest where she will be staying." My mom advised, sensing Elphaba's apprehensive-ness.

"Sure, Mom. Follow me." I said to Elphaba as I started to climb the stairs. Elphaba didn't follow me. She just stared at me as if contemplating if she could trust me or not. After a while, she follow me up the stairs.

When we got upstairs, I led her to the guest room. There was a giant bed with pink covers on it. As soon as Elphaba saw the pink covers, she bursted into tears. I realized that the pink covers reminded her of Glinda. I quickly ripped the pink off of the bed and replaced the pink with gray covers. Elphaba stopped sobbing and entered the room.

"This is the guest room." I said, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "It has a lovely view of out garden." Elphaba didn't replay. "I'll be across the hall if you need me." I said as I left the room and closed the door behind me.


	4. Avoiding Questions

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. My mom and dad were already eating breakfast and there were two plates of food on the table for me and for Elphaba.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs and tell Elphaba that breakfast is ready," my mom advised.

"Sure." I replied and ran back up the stairs. I ran up to the guest room and knocked on Elphaba's door. "Elphaba," I called, "Breakfast is ready." Elphaba opened the door and I could tell that she had been crying. She nodded, and then looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She didn't come with any clothes, and the black dress that she was wearing were dirty and torn. I followed her gaze and said, "Would you like to borrow a change of clothes?"

"Yes, please." Elphaba replied in a just-finished-crying-voice.

"Follow me." I said and took her across the hall to my room. There were pictures of my friends and me on every wall. There was a _Wicked_ poster on the opposite wall. Elphaba stared at it with confusion written all over her face. I picked out a long-sleeved long black dress (well, at least it was long on me) and gave it to her. She left and put the dress on in her room. When she came out, the dress went just pass her knees.

"How do I look, Bella?" She asked me. That was the first time she said a full sentence to me and acknowledged me by my name.

I smiled and said, "You look perfectly wonderful, Elphaba." She looked like she didn't believe me, but smiled anyway.

"My friends call me Elphie," she said. I guess I warmed up to her already.

At breakfast, Elphaba ate everything on her plate. After that, my mom told us that she and my father had errands to run all day. Elphaba and I were going to be home alone. I felt overjoyed as I ate my last forkful of scrambled eggs. As my parents left, Elphaba looked at me with curious eyes. She looked like she was about to say something. Finally, she said it.

"That poster, in your room, the _Wicked_ poster. What is Wicked?" My eyes widened. Had I known Elphaba was coming to our house, I would have taken the poster down. I looked at her and said, "It's better that you don't know, at least not yet. My parents and I want you to fully recover."

Elphaba persisted. "Is it about me?" I sighed. This woman would not stop until I told her. I decided not to answer her question. I'll tell her at the proper time. Instead I said, "Why don't we talk about something else." Elphie, how looked too tired to argue, agreed and we went upstairs. I got out a new brush and went to Elphie, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. I asked her if it was okay if brushed her hair, which was still a tangled mess. She agreed, and I began to brush her long, black hair. I tried to get the tangles out of her hair without hurting her, but I could tell that the pulling was hurting her. As soon as I got all of the tangled out, her hair was very silky. I then got out my favorite headband. It was yellow and had blue stars on it. I put it in her hair and led her to the mirror. As soon as she saw her reflection, she smiled, cried a little, and held my hand. I squeezed her hand as she whispered, "Thank you" into my ear. I look up at her, smiled, and gave her a hug. Surprisingly, she hugged me back. We stayed like that for a long time.

Later that day, Elphie and I were talking about her life in Oz. She was surprisingly open about it. She told me all about her family, her friends, and her life. Then the doorbell rang. Elphie and I both froze. Then, we heard a voice. "Bella, it's Marie. I know you're in there."

"I'll get rid of her," I told Elphie, knowing that she didn't want to meet any of my friends at the moment.

I go downstairs and answer the door. Marie is standing there with a big grin on her face. "Hey, Bella," she said. "Wanna go to the mall? I heard that Max is going to be there." Everyone in my grade knows that I have a major crush on Max, the cutest football player that ever existed in high school life.

"I would love to, Marie, but I can't," I say as I begin to close the door. She stopped it with her foot and pushed it open. She was stronger than I was. "You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." She began to go up the stairs. I began to panic. Marie had a very big mouth and if she sees Elphaba, the whole world would know that she is here, and I'm _NOT_ exaggerating. I began to pull her by her arm. She was almost to the guest room door when I yelled, "Stop!"

Marie turned around. "I thought you were my best friend. Best friends tell each other everything. Call me when you want to be my best friend again." She stormed down the stairs and out the door. "Marie!" I called after her, but I doubt she heard me. I go back up the stairs to Elphie. When I open the door, I could tell that she heard everything.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want to come between you and your friends."

"It's alright. If Marie knew that you were here, she's a major fan, she would tell everyone that she knows. And she knows a lot of people."

"She's a fan? Of me? But how can she be a fan of mine?" Elphie said in a confused tone.

Uh-oh! I can't keep slipping to her that there's a musical about her life. It would upset her to much. Hurry up, Annabella, and think of a way to change the subject, now!

"I have to run downstairs for a minute." I said as I ran out the room and closed the door behind me. I ran into my room and took down the _Wicked_ poster and hid it under my bed. Then, I went back to Elphaba, who still looked like she was waiting for an answer. "Let's go watch a movie in my room," I said as I took her hand and gently pulled her across the hall. I knew that I was going to have to answer her _Wicked_ questions sooner or later. I chose later.


	5. Close Call

We managed to get through the movie without a problem. My parents came home at around 7:00. I inhaled deeply and relief swept over me. My parents came into the room to check up on us.

"Well, what did you girls do today?" My dad asked as he sat down next to me.

"We watched movies," I said. Telling them everything that happened today would raise too many questions. Elphaba looked at her hands and said nothing. My mom was the first one to break the silence.

"You two watched movies all day? You two should go for a walk tomorrow." My jaw dropped to the floor. Elphaba's eyes widened. Did my mom not notice that this woman's skin was _GREEN_?!

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said. Elphie nodded in agreement.

"Just think about it. Oh, and Elphaba, I am going to have to look at the marks on your back and see what I can do," my dad said.

"Okay," was all that Elphie could say, and I couldn't blame her.

The next day, I picked out more normal clothes for Elphaba. When she tried them on, she was wearing so many colors that it looked like she took a bath in a rainbow. When she came out, I had to try with all my strength not to laugh. Elphaba was wearing a short-sleeved rainbow t-shirt and jeans. Elphie hated this outfit, and she scowled at me. "This isn't going to cover up all the green," she said.

"I have an idea." I told her. I took her into the bathroom, took out my mom's white powder and began working on Elphie. It took a lot of makeup to bring her dark shade of green to a very pale green. I gave her my mom's long white gloves to hide the green on her arms. Elphie looked almost normal. _This could work_, I thought to myself. My mom pushed us out the door and we were on our own.

We walked to the park. Elphie seemed to enjoy the fresh air. While we were in the park, I saw Marie with my other two friends, Emily and Carla. _Oh-no_, I thought. If they see me, we're both going to be swimming in the deep end. Elphaba felt me tense up and looked at me. "Are you alright?" she asked when she noticed that I had stopped walking. She followed my gaze and realized who I was looking at. "Is that the girl that came by the house yesterday?"

I nodded. Marie, Emily and Carla began to walk towards us. I needed to come up with a story about Elphaba and fast.

"So, is this you're new best friend who is replacing us?" Marie said, her voice filled with sassiness.

"Guys, this is ... my friend... Nancy... and she is staying with us for a few weeks." Elphaba looked dead confused. I gave her a look that meant, _Go with it!_ She nodded.

"Well, Nancy, I bet Bella here has told you that we are going to Broadway this weekend to see a musical," said Emily.

"Musical?" asked Elphie.

_The universe hates me_, I thought.

"Yea, and I presume that you are coming," added Carla.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"What were they talking about back there?" Elphie asked from the other side of the bathroom door as she took off her outfit.

"Nothing. They're just mad at me because I've been very distant from them. It's nothing and I don't want to go."

Elphie knew that I didn't want to talk about it any more. She came out of the bathroom wearing the silky dark brown nightgown I lent her. As she got into the bed, she told me, "You have a wonderful family, Bella. I wish I had a family like you." I didn't want to make Elphie cry, so I decided to sing her a lullaby. When she was under the covers and got comfortable, I began to sing;

_As the wind blows softly_

_As you go to sleep_

_The water is flowing slowly_

_Slowly up the creek_

I must have been a pretty good singer, because as I finished the first verse, Elphaba was sound asleep. I stroked her hair a little, left and closed the door behind me. I had to do everything that I could to keep Elphie from hearing anymore about the Wicked musical.


	6. Cuts and Bruises

By the next day, I had hoped that Elphie would have forgotten about the poster. She didn't. She came into my room the following morning and she knew that the poster was missing. She sat at the edge of my bed, waiting for me to wake up. When I finally woke up, she was humming and stroking my hair.

"You remind me of my little sister, Nessarose. You look like her." With my just-past-my-shoulders length dark brown hair, I thought that I did look like Nessarose. Then, all of a sudden, Elphaba dropped to the floor and curled up like a ball. I jumped off the bed. "Elphie! Elphaba!" I called, but she couldn't hear me. She starting talking.

"Nessa… Dr. Dillimond… Mom… Fiyero!" She was breathing heavily. I tried to shake her. "Mom! Dad! Come in here! Hurry!" My parents ran in as fast as they could. My dad brought some ice and laid it on Elphie's sweaty forehead. Elphaba calmed down and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"Um…" To tell you the truth, I had no idea what just happened.

"I'm going to have to have a look at Elphaba today. Those injuries might be more painful than I thought they would be." my dad explained.

My mom helped Elphaba onto the bed and my dad told me to leave the room. On the other side of the door, I heard Elphie cry out in pain. My mom was trying to calm her down. Than a piercing scream filled the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Elphie. "Bella!" she cried. "BELLA!"

My mom opened the door for me. I ran in and held Elphie's hand. "It's okay. I'm here." She was sobbing. My dad applied the medicine on Elphie's back. She winced and held my hand tighter. I thought that Elphie was going to make me loose all feeling in my hand. The tears came down harder. She put her head on my shoulder and tried not to show the pain that she was feeling. I slowly began to rock her and I hummed a lullaby in her ear. She relaxed and my dad finished with her back. He than examined her arms and legs. She had multiple little cuts on both arms and both legs.

"Well, the good news is that the cuts on your arms and legs are not that bad. The other news…" My dad didn't want to say 'bad news', for fear of scaring Elphaba, "is that your back is going to take longer than we thought to heal." Elphaba inhaled and said, very calmly, "Thank you very much… for everything." She smiled. So did my parents. "You're very welcome, Elphaba. And don't worry, we will find some way to get you back to Oz." Elphaba gave the biggest smile that her face would allow her to make. My parents left the room and I laid my head on Elphaba's shoulder. She put her hand around me and pulled me in for a hug. We took a long nap together in the room.

The next morning, after breakfast, Elphaba and I were watching Glee on the television. Elphaba smiled as they Glee club sand "_Don't Stop Believing_". I was brushing her long silky hair. Elphaba and I have become very close since she came to stay with us a few days ago. Then, on the commercial break, a commercial for the Broadway musical, _Wicked_, came on. I dropped the brush. I tried to grab the remote, but Elphie was holding it out of my reach. _Anything but the Wicked commercial_, I thought. "Is that what you and your friends were going to see?" she asked, still holding the remote out of my reach. I jumped up to try to grab the remote from her, but she was tall, and I was … not. Finally, I gave up. "Yes, it is." There, I did it. I told her. She continued to watch the commercial. She saw Defying Gravity and Elphie and Glinda hugging after they sang "For Good". "Glinda?" she asked. She walked up to the TV and touched Glinda's face. She then collapsed on the floor. _Not again_, I thought. Instead, Elphaba was clutching her heart. Her eyes were open. She blinked. She then stood up to her full height and said, very nobly, "I would like to go and see it." I stared at her. She was dead serious. "Okay. I'll ask my parents." I ran downstairs and came back up in less than a minute. "They said that if you are sure that you want to do this, we could go tomorrow." Elphaba smiled. "Thank you." She said as she sat down so I could finish brushing her hair. Deep down, we both knew that this might not be such a good idea.


	7. We're off to see Wicked

The day of the performance came. Elphie was so excited that she was dancing and singing around the house. She had a really amazing voice. She wore a black t-shirt and knee-length pants. Her hair was cascading down her back. As she was looking in the mirror, admiring herself, (Something that I have never seen her do) she asked me, "What are we going to do about the green?"

I smiled at her. We went into the bathroom. There, in the tub, was white powder. The whole tub was filled with white powder. Elphaba look at me as if I were crazy. "Oh no!" she said. "Not happening. I am not doing that!"

"It's either that, or go into the city green," I said.

"Fine!" Elphaba agreed. She got into the tub of powder.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes," I told her.

"Wh-" she started to say as I smothered her face in the powder. Elphie starting coughing. "Too much?" I asked. Elphie scowled at me. I guess that was my answer. I powdered her face, arms and legs, and when she got out of the tub, brushed as much of the powder off of her clothes as I could.

We took the subway into the city. But by then, Elphie was second-guessing herself on weather or not she wanted to see the show. I could tell that she was nervous, so I held her had to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Don't worry. You're going to like this play."

"How many times have you seen it?" she asked as we entered the Gershwin Theatre.

"Only about 15 times." Elphaba stopped in her tracks. "15 times?" she echoed. I nodded. "Well, if you say so." We took our seats and ten minutes later, the show began.

Elphie managed to get through the entire first act without getting over-emotional. It was the second act that was the problem. As soon as she saw the part where Nessa dies and Fiyero is tormented, she broke down crying. My parents and I tried our best to calm her down, but it was no use. She was crying from No Good Deed to the beginning of For Good. When she saw that she and Glinda were together, she stopped crying. I relaxed in my seat. At the end, when Fiyero and her actress counterpart exit through the time dragon clock, she looked overjoyed that Fiyero wasn't really dead. At the end of the show, she told my parents and I, "I know how I can get back to Oz."

"How?" asked my father, who was still crying from the finale.

"In the play, Fiyero and I left Oz through the Time Dragon Clock. If that is how I left Oz, than that's how I can get back." She sounded really excited, but that changed when she saw the expressions on our faces. "You don't think that it will work?" she asked, sounding very disappointed.

"Let's just wait until your back heals. Than we'll think about how to get you back home." my mother said, patting Elphie's shoulder. Then, we all left New York City for our trip back home.

Back home, Elphie seemed a little upset that she would not be returning to Oz as soon as she liked. But we continued to have fun together. We watched a lot of movies, ran in out big backyard and made cookies together. Elphaba was a really nice person to be around. She became so confortable, that I decided to ask her if she could like to meet some of my friends. She seemed skeptical at first, but then she agreed. I called Marie.

"Hey Marie!"

"What do you want?"

"I am ready to tell you my secret. But if you're going to be sassy about it –"

"No, wait! I'm sorry. I would love to be filled in on the big secret."

"Okay, come to my house this afternoon, and I'll show you."

"Okay!"

As soon as I hung up the phone, I knew that I would regret telling Marie. She was my best friend and I could trust her…. I hope.


	8. Almost Captured

"I would really like to meet your friends," said Elphaba, who was sitting at the edge of my bed, twirling her hair.

"I would really like for you to meet them, too. But Marie has a very, and I mean a very, big mouth. She will tell everyone that you're here." I protested as I brushed my hair.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said to Elphaba as I ran out the room and down the stairs.

I opened the door. It was Marie.

"Okay, so what's this big secret you've been keeping from me?" she said as she entered the house.

I inhaled. "Okay, what would you say if I told you that the real Elphaba Thropp was in my house?"

"You're crazy." That was more straightforward that I had expected.

"I'm not and she is." I said as I led her up the stairs. I opened the door of the guest room and Elphaba was standing in front of the door, smiling. Marie, on the other hand, was in total shock and would not stop staring at Elphaba. It took a big pinch to her arm to get her to snap out of it.

"You're –," she started, but didn't finish because she had engulfed Elphaba in a big hug.

"Yes, I guess I am," said Elphaba sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked me as she let Elphaba go.

"I didn't want anyone else to know until Elphaba was fully recovered." The wounds on her back had healed nicely.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We have to find some way to get her back to Oz," I answered.

"How are we going to do that?" Marie asked.

I thought for a moment. Elphaba cleared her throat. I had forgotten that she was standing right next to us.

"We could –," Her sentence was interrupted by a gunshot. Marie and I ran to the window. There were 3 men standing outside, wearing ridiculous outfits. The fashion police would have arrested them, if we had any in this neighborhood.

"Come down here, you Wicked Witch!" shouted the men.

Marie and I exchanged glances. We both looked at Elphaba. She turned a dark shade of green and ran out the room.

"Elphaba!" Marie and I called after her.

Elphaba ran into my closet, hiding.

"How did those guards get here?" asked Marie.

"Probably the same way Elphaba did. She was found in the woods by the park."

"They… found… me!" Elphaba cried from the other side of the door.

There was a pounding sound at the door.

"They're going to break down the door!" shouted Marie.

"Elphaba," I said, opening the closet door, "Marie and I are going downstairs to handle this. Stay up here and don't make a sound."

Elphaba nodded and closed the door. Marie and I ran downstairs just in time. One more pound at the door and it would have fallen to the ground.

"Where is the Witch?" one of the men shouted at me. The other two men were pointing pointy stick thingies directly at us.

"Witch? Which witch?" asked Marie.

"This is not the time to be funny!" I whispered to her.

"I'm not trying to be funny," she whispered back.

"The evil, green Witch! We know that she is here. Where are you hiding her?" the man said as he entered our house.

The two men with the pointy stick thingies grabbed Marie and I and threw us to the ground. We both cried out in pain. They began to poke is with the non-pointy side (Thank goodness) of their sticks.

"We know that you are hiding the Witch. Tell us where she is, and we will pretend this never happened."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Marie sassily said to the man.

"Shut up before your big, sassy mouth gets us killed!" I snapped at her.

"Tie up the brats!" But before the men could answer him, Elphaba came running down the stairs. What part of 'Stay up here and don't make a sound' did she not understand?

"Looking for me?" she asked them.

_No, they're looking for Route 9,_ I thought.

She held up her hands as if to cast a spell on them. The two men grabbed her before she could do anything. She cried out in pain. They pushed her to the ground.

"Well, you didn't think that you could run away and not eventually get caught, now, did you?" said the man.

"Look, take us, but don't hurt Elphaba!" shouted Marie. That remark earned her a whack to her arm.

_Her big mouth WILL get us killed,_ I thought.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We got what we came here for, and now we will be leaving."

"Block the door. I have a plan." I whispered to Marie. Marie ran to the door. She grabbed an umbrella to defend herself. Not the smartest thing, but you can't be picky when life and death are on the line.

I run into the kitchen and got a frying pan. I go out of the kitchen into the living room the back way, and sneak up on the two men.

"Behind you!" the man said, but it was too late. They had just received a rather hard blow to the head with my frying pan (something I learned from watching the Disney movie, _Tangled_). They released Elphaba and fell to the ground. Elphaba got up and ran behind me. I turned back to the man who busted down our door.

"Get out and leave us alone or you're next!" I was trying to scare him off. And I failed. He aimed his gun at my head.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as a lowered my frying pan. "Frying pan beats gun." I said.

The man lowered his gun. Which, to tell you the truth, was not the smartest thing that he could have done, because then…

_WHACK_

He fell, face first, onto our carpet. Marie was standing behind him, holding a frying pan.

"Who knew that watching Disney movies could teach you how to one day save your life from Witch Hunters?" she said as she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"What are we going to do about the Three Stooges?" I asked her.

Elphaba smiled. She began chanting in a mysterious language. A few seconds later, the three men disappeared.

"Let's not tell my parent's about this, okay?" I asked Elphaba and Marie.

"Let's not!" agreed Elphaba.

"My lips are sealed." chimed Marie.

We all ran back upstairs.


	9. Found

Elphaba, Marie and I were still in shock after what just happened. We huddled together on the bed for a while, and then Elphaba spoke.

"How do you suppose those guards got here?"

"Probably the same way you did. How did you get here anyway?" I said as I got up and looked out the window.

Elphaba didn't say anything for a while. She looked like she was about to cry. Marie put her arm around her as Elphaba told us her story.

"I was running in the woods, away from the Witch Hunters. They had just killed F-F-F-F-Fiyero and they were t-t-t-trying to capture m-m-m-me." Tears streamed down her face as she tried to compose herself. I got some tissues from the bathroom and gave them to her. She took some, lightly dapped her eyes, and continued.

"All of a sudden, I tripped on a tree root. They were coming closer to me and all of a sudden, I heard myself saying something. Not even I knew what it was. I was just so desperate to get away from those W-W-W-Witch Hunters. Then, I found myself in transported here, in the woods. Then I was so tired and my body was aching and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in your father's hospital."

"That gives us some clues." I said as I turned around. "We know that you were found in the woods. Now all we have to do is go into the woods." There was a pounding sound at the door. I looked out the window. It was the three men we had beaten up with frying pans.

"This is bad," I whispered.

Marie looked out the window. "Do those guards want to get another helping of butt kicks with a side of fries?"

"This time, we are all hiding. Follow me." I grabbed Marie and Elphaba by the arm and ran down the stairs to the basement. As soon as we got down there, we heard the door hit the floor. _Oh, great_, I thought. _What am I supposed to tell my parents if they come home, find the door off it's hinges, and Witch Hunters in our living room?_ I tried not to panic, for Elphaba's sake. Elphaba, however, was shaking like an earthquake.

"They almost got us last time. What happens if they get us this time?" Elphaba quivered.

"We can worry about that if it happens. But right now, we need to be quiet." I said as we tiptoed down the stairs. Since our basement wasn't soundproof, we could hear everything that was being said upstairs.

"Find them!"

"Where are you, Wicked Witch?"

"Check upstairs!"

Elphaba was trembling. Her whole body was shaking. She whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for, Elphaba?" asked Marie, genuinely concerned.

"For bringing you all into this. If they had taken me the last time, none of this would be happening!" Elphaba quietly cried.

"None of this is your fault, Elphaba!" I said, running to her side and hugging her.

"Yeah, if those half-brains want another piece of us, we're going to give it to them, just like last time," said the oh-so-sassy Marie.

Elphaba smiled. Then we heard footsteps approaching. I ran to turn off the lights, and groped my way back to Elphaba and Marie. When I got back to them, the door was opening.

"Stand back," said Elphaba.

"Don't go near the door," said Marie. _What was Elphaba thinking?_

Elphaba took one step forward. She muttered something under her breath, and fire appeared in her hands.

"Come out, whoever you are, and fight!" yelled Elphaba.

What we all saw next gave us the surprise of our lives.

There was a young man, no older than Elphaba, standing there. He was not one of the Witch Hunters. Marie and I stepped closer to Elphaba. I turned on the lights. He looked very familiar. Elphaba let the fire in her hands die down.

"Elphaba?" asked the man.

"Fiyero?" said Elphaba in disbelief.

They walked closer to each other. Elphaba touched the man's face and smiled. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Yup, it was Fiyero, all right!

"You're alive! But, how did you –, " started Elphaba. But she didn't finish, because she pulled Fiyero in for a tight hug.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Fiyero started. Just then, a blond woman in a blue dress came running down the stairs.

"Best… day… ever!" exclaimed Marie.

"Glinda!" shouted Elphaba at the top of her lungs and she and the blond woman hugged.

"And who are these lovely young ladies?" asked Glinda, looking at Marie and me.

"This is Bella and her friend, Marie," answered Elphaba, coming back to us.

"Thank you, young ladies, for taking care of our Elphaba," said Fiyero.

"It was an honor." I said. "But it's getting late. Would you and Glinda like to stay the night? We can figure out how to get all three of you back to Oz in the morning." I asked Fiyero.

"We would love, too!" he answered.

"Great, because I have so much to tell both of you. Did you know that there is a play about our lives called a Wicked the Musical?"

"Musical?" asked Glinda.

"Yes! It's a play with songs and dancing."

"Like Wiz-O-Mania?"

"Exactly!"

"You do have a lot to tell us," said Fiyero.

"Let's go upstairs," announced Marie.

"What about the Witch Hunters?" I asked.

"Oh, that… they're gone." said Glinda as she, Elphaba, and Fiyero ran up the stairs.

Marie and I ran up behind them.


	10. Good-Bye!

When my parents got home, Marie, Elphaba and I had no other choice than to explain what happened. We are all too old to be having temper tantrums and breaking down doors. We introduced them to Glinda and Fiyero and made extra space for all of them in the living room.

"Well, this has been an exciting two weeks!" I exclaimed.

"By the way, how did you and Glinda get here?" Marie asked Fiyero.

"We traveled by bubble," explained Fiyero.

"And we have a way back to Oz. All three of us." said Glinda.

"I am really eager to go back to Oz," Elphaba sighed. "But what about those annoying Witch Hunters?"

"There taken care of. I told them the truth."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "You… did… what?! Glinda, I asked you to not try to clear my name!"

"I did." Glinda protested. "But I made that promise when I thought that you were going to let those Witch Hunters kill you. Once I found out that you were alive, I thought that promise was null and void."

Elphaba smiled and hugged Glinda. "You can find a way to get out of everything!"

Fiyero interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but we really should be going. It's getting late." It was ten in the morning, but I knew that Fiyero really wanted to go home.

"Okay, Yero!" agreed Elphaba. She turned to me. "Is there somewhere that we can go without drawing to much attention to ourselves?" she asked me.

"We can go in the backyard," my mom interjected.

We all walked out the back door into the backyard. When we got outside, Elphaba pulled Marie and I in for a big hug. "Thank you, both, for everything!" she exclaimed, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. Marie and I, on the other hand, sobbed our eyes out. Even thought we both knew that Elphaba belonged in Oz, we wanted her to stay in New York with us.

"We're going to miss you!" I cried.

"I'll miss you, too!" Elphaba said, letting the tears stream down her face.

Glinda had an idea. "I have an idea." She took two necklaces out of her bag. They had a bubble pendant on them. "Anytime you girls want to visit Oz, just rub the bubble in your hands and say, 'There's no place like Oz.' It will take you straight to where we are" she said as she gave us the necklaces. Marie and I immediately put them on. They began to glow. "Try to make a bubble." Glinda encouraged.

Marie tried first. She rubbed the bubble in her hands and a big, pink bubble appeared around her. "This is amazing! Bella, you have to try this."

I did. There appeared a pink bubble around me, too. The bubbles popped a few seconds later.

"And when you want to go home, just rub the bubble in your hands and say, 'There's no place like home'. And you will come back here.

"Thank you, Glinda!" I shouted as I ran to give her a hug.

"This is the best present I have ever received!" Marie exclaimed as she ran to give Glinda a hug. Glinda hugged us back and conjured up a bubble big enough for three people. Elphaba and Fiyero stood on both sides of Glinda, and as they waved good-bye, and disappeared.

Marie and I clutched our new necklaces.

"I miss Elphaba already." I was determined not to cry this time.

"We will be able to see her again, once we get the hang of the bubbles!" Marie said while giving me a hug.

"I can't wait until our next adventure!" I said, calming down.

"Alright, girls, time to go inside," said my dad.

Marie and I ran inside, behind my parents. Elphaba has changed our lives, for good.


End file.
